Cups of Coffee
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Kaito's not feeling too well, and it's up to Haruto and Chris to make him feel better (shh, a little dilate, but mostly bromance 3) Lots of fluff


Chris comes over to the Tenjou house on an early Sunday morning

He's been coming over to duel with Haruto, as per Haruto's request.

Chris sneakily thinks Haruto just wants an excuse to have Chris around Kaito

Haruto seems to disappear pretty quickly, he above everyone else has been working very hard to mend their broken friendship

As a duelist himself, Chris can easily see Haruto surpassing Kaito in the near future, but Haruto brushes him off at the thought

He can hear Haruto arguing with Kaito, and Kaito responding feebly back at him

This worries Chris, so he hurries in quickly, only to see Kaito leaning over his younger brother, prodding him to take his school bag

"You've been going on about this trip for weeks Haruto! You're going."

"But Orbital's helping dad at work, and there will be no one to look after you! I'm staying Nii-san." Haruto defiantly lamented, taking his older brothers wrist and dragging him back to bed

"I'll be fine Haruto!" Kaito sounded exhausted, as if he had been arguing with his little brother for hours. But unlike Kaito, he wasn't being as firm as he used to be. He sounded tired, too tired to be stern with Haruto at that.

"Is…everything alright?" Chris interjected, feeling slightly misplaced in all the banter. It was common place for Chris to come over Sunday mornings—but it seemed the two had forgotten their previous arrangement in light of Kaito's apparent displacement.

"Ah—yes Chris. Everything is fine. Could you—do me a favor, really quickly though?" Kaito sounded even more rushed than before, and his face tinged a slight red at the "favor" part. It was unlike Kaito to confide in other people about anything really, let alone ask for a favor.

It was strangely childish for a man his age to be acting so, but Chris knew in his heart he would do whatever Kaito needed him to do. He had not seen Kaito in such a disconcerting state since they were very, very young. But back then Kaito still smiled freely and snuck out of bed late at night.

Before Chris could divulge deeper into memories of the past, Haruto burst in with great excitement,

"Yes! That's a good idea, Chris can look after you—"

"No. No Chris can…can take you to your trip so you won't be late." Kaito huffed, absentmindedly rubbing his hands against his arms in attempt to shoo away his rising goose bumps.

It was awfully cold…too cold out here. Orbital may have messed with the heat settings—even though it was a perfectly nice day out…

"Haruto, put on a jacket…it's cold out." Kaito instructed, only to be answered with a defiant pout on Haruto's part.

Haruto's heart ached at his brothers current physical state, knowing how close the other always stayed by him when he was ill. Kaito didn't go out and play with other children when Haruto was sick…

"Kaito, really." Chris sighed, walking over casually towards the other and taking him by the shoulders.

"J-just take Haruto, okay? I'm going to stay in for today…" Kaito feebly argued, attempting to suppress a cough. Chris exchanged glances with Haruto and nodded.

"Haruto, you usually walk to school, am I correct?" Chris directed this more towards Kaito than Haruto. Haruto crossed his arms and nodded slightly, keeping a straight gaze as he ganged up on his brother with Chris.

"Yeah but…he needs to go for a school project, and he's not going to miss it." Kaito's words were becoming slurred. He really should not have gotten out of bed this morning.

"That's fine, Nii-san. I'm going to stay here and take care of you with Chris."

"Haruto, you might get sick as well if you stay here. It's alright if you're gone for a few hours, I'll take care of your brother" Chris explained, clearly to Haruto's dissapprovment.

"Chris is right Haruto." Kaito drifted as Chris led him to sit down at the kitchen table. Haruto immediately took Kaito's hand as his brother leaned his head against the table and groaned inwardly at himself.

He had been through so much worse for Haruto…this little bug wasn't going to get him…

"I'm not leaving you here." Haruto stated bluntly. He wouldn't break Kaito's gaze, gripping his hand even tighter.

It took Chris a moment to understand the weight of the situation…he knew there was no way Haruto would leave his brothers side.

A strange seizing feeling overtook Chris's heart, as if someone had gripped their hand over it and began wrenching it back and forth. How…how Haruto was.

If he could be like that for his brothers, if he could be like that for his family…for Kaito and Haruto now, never leaving their side.

"Alright. Then it's settled." Chris slung his arms around Kaito's back and easily heaved him up.

"Chris! Haruto has school—"

"You never left his side." Haruto flushed and beamed up at Chris at this statement. So Chris understood…he knew.

"I—it's"

"Quiet Nii-san." Haruto commanded, moving away back into the kitchen. "I'll make some…uh—coffee and stuff, okay? So Chris, please take Nii-san inside to rest." Chris had to stifle a laugh at Haruto's demanding tone. So much…so much like his brother, it was soothing. Kaito's face was now burning a deep red, only not from the fever.

Kaito found himself at a loss of words at this. H-Haruto knew how to make coffee?

As he was limply dragged away by Chris, Kaito found it harder and harder to resist. Chris…smelled kind of good…and was pretty warm…

Shutting his eyes for just a few moments, Kaito's heart leapt upon realizing he was in his bed.

"Haruto! HARUTO!" eyes racing around the room, he began trying to stumble up when a firm hand clasped down on his shoulder, sternly putting him back down.

"Kaito, it's fine. I sent Haruto to the store to get some cough medicine—"

"You sent him alone?! What the hell is wrong with you Chris?!" Kaito wanted to be yelling, he wanted to shove Chris out of the way, but everything came out meek and rusty.

"He's fine Kaito. I made sure he would call once he got there, once he was done getting the medicine, and while he was on his way here."

"Has he called yet?"

"He just picked up the medicine." Chris soothed, placing his hand over Kaito's flaming forehead. He was only working himself up because Haruto was away. There was no need, but Kaito had the tendency to push aside his own personal feelings and focus on Haruto alone.

Resigning to a slight sigh, Kaito gripped Chris's wrist uncharacteristically. Chris blinked in confusion at this gesture…what was Kaito trying—

"Ah…" Smiling slightly as Kaito turned his head away, Chris raised his arm so Kaito could sit up right.

"…mmm…" Kaito mumbled, in what Chris could tell was a make shift, "thank you".

"Haruto told me to make sure you ate everything here. And drink this," Chris gestured to the heavily laid platter before him.

"Y-you—I…" Kaito was interrupted by a fit of deep, throaty coughs. As he began catching his breath, Chris calmly remained by his side, rubbing his back gently.

"Drink it." Handing him a mug of carefully brewed coffee, Kaito felt his senses alert in a great flurry as the warmth of the black liquid enveloped his senses.

"Alright…I'm fine now." Kaito placed the cup carefully back onto the bedside table as he rose up from the bed.

"Kaito, you need to eat before I'll let you leave the room." Chris stated simply, leaning against the door. He didn't expect much of a ruckus from Kaito considering how physically drained the youngest was—

"Sorry Chris, but I have to do the laundry before Haruto gets back." Kaito grinded as he attempted to shove past Chris. Having not expected this, Chris fell back easily as Kaito dragged himself away from the other.

Really this was getting excessive. Chris , Haruto, they really needed to leave him…he was fine. Just a bit tired. Before he could mutter out any more words of defiance, Kaito felt a strong pressure gripping his chest—

"Chris! Just—mmphhff!" Suddenly Kaito felt his mouth fill with a crunchy, yet moist, piece of bread.

"Don't…make…me…force feed you Kaito." Chris's voice was a deadly whisper, close in Kaito's ear. Kaito had yet to regain the ability to speak, still trying to choke down the food lodged in his mouth. "I'll do it. You know I will. Haruto worked very hard to prepare this for you, and it will break his little heart if you just go off on your own like this." Chris meant this last part earnestly. He knew the younger would feel greatly disappointed if his brother wasn't resting.

"Do this for him, at least, alright?" Chris faced Kaito dead center. Keeping his eyes level with the others, Chris smiled when Kaito leaned his head down and nodded.

"Fine…you…don't need to stay." Kaito retreated, leaning back against his bed and nibbling away at the breakfast Haruto had prepared.

"Nii-san! Chris! I brought the medicine!" Haruto called from the hall, hurrying in to check on the others. His eyes glowed when he saw his brother sitting up eating.

"Ah, your back. Kaito can take his medicine after he eats." Chris stated easily, holding his fist over his mouth to cover a small a laugh from escaping.

"Thank you for looking after him while I was away, Chris." Haruto bowed his head slightly towards the other. Kaito had to resist the urge to run over and hug his younger brother. He was…he didn't need to look after him like this.

"Anytime, can I leave him with you for now?" Chris too was resisting the urge to just pick Haruto up and tell him how adorable he was. It was…something else. Haruto…well, he reminded Chris of how Michael was, still is. Something about his sincerity made Chris want to just protect and love him…

"Of course!" Chris turned away from the others and made his way back into the kitchen. Slipping down into the chair Kaito had previously occupied, he shut his eyes for a moment before sipping some of the coffee Haruto had prepared earlier. It still held tinges of its previous heat, and had a rich flavor that reminded Chris of how his father used to make a big pot in the mornings for himself and their mother.

It tasted just like…that time…

Dozing off into the late afternoon, Chris stretched once he realized how the hours escaped from him.

To be completely honest, he didn't really mind…but he should check up on Kaito and Haruto. Upon getting up, he soon realized that there was a soft throw draped over his shoulders…

Haruto must have seen Chris sleeping and had been unable to lift him…grinning like a fool, Chris wanted to say his goodbyes to the brothers quickly.

Now he really wanted to see his own brothers…

Leaving the kitchen and creeping silently down the hall towards Kaito's room, Chris couldn't resist the urge to laugh at the scene before him.

Haruto too had fallen fast asleep next to what Chris assumed to be Kaito. Huddled under the covers was a misshapen lump that held close to Haruto. Going over towards the two brothers, Chris leaned in to adjust the covers over Haruto—

But grimaced upon realizing Kaito wasn't there.

"That cocky son of a…" Chris couldn't help but mutter under his breath. Of course Kaito had taken the first opportunity to…

Carefully placing Haruto into a safer position on the bed, Chris left the room to search for Kaito. The other must be stumbling around somewhere…

The laundry room, yes.

Keeping his footsteps light, Chris followed what sounded like a soft, pleasant humming to the laundry room. Kaito never came off as the type to listen to pop-style music, but who was Chris to judge?

It did sound kind of nice…he had never heard the artist before. Thomas and Michael were more knowledgeable about these kinds of things, sure, but Chris was sure he would have heard something this nice…

Leaning over the corner, Chris eyed Kaito placing laundry into a small basket, humming quietly to himself.

Kaito was. Singing to himself. Chris had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from choking on his own laughter. Upon hearing Chris's snorting, Kaito turned around and smiled at his comrade.

"I'm…feeling much better. Haruto's sleeping now too." Kaito explained, not seeming to realize Chris had been laughing at him.

"M-mind if I give you a hand?" Chris offered, weakly trying to compose himself. Maybe…if he was silent long enough…

"…ah…thank you Chris." Kaito laughed, warmth tingling all over his body as his friend came to join him. He was still a bit groggy from the medicine…and Chris's company did make him feel…good.

The two stood in silence, carefully folding the laundry. It wasn't an awkward or unpleasant silence at that, it was a calm, soothing kind of silence. Chris couldn't wipe the smile off his face as Kaito dreamily began to hum again.

It seemed the younger of the two wasn't even aware of what he was doing.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Kaito." Chris nudged him with his elbow playfully, causing Kaito to drop the shirt he was folding.

"I wha—you didn't hear anything." Kaito blustered, eyes dilating as he turned quickly away from the other. Chris couldn't contain himself and embraced Kaito tightly.

"No, I heard everything." Kissing him on the neck playfully, Chris let out a full bout of laughter as Kaito punched Chris on the arm and buried his face in his hand.

"I—I shut up!" Kaito argued feebly, storming out of the room.

Chris smiled after the other, quickly ruffling his hair before nodding his head.

"Take care, Kaito. I think I'll get going now"

"I—didn't mean it like that…" Kaito grabbed Chris's arm and his eyes flashed a jolt of fear. Chris couldn't help but remember…that time.

Back when he had left…

No, it wasn't like that, not in the slightest.

"Come here…" dragging the other into a deep hug, Chris muttered carefully in his ear, "I'm not really leaving…just going to go check up on Thomas and Michael…" Chris's heart skipped a beat when he heard Kaito breath out in relief.

"Chris…"

"Go back to sleep Kaito…" Gently placing his lips on the others forehead, he was relieved to feel the fever had calmed down considerably.

Now Kaito just needed to sleep it off.

Half carrying-half dragging the other back into his room, Chris laid Kaito down next to Haruto where the other fell straight to sleep.

Now…it was time for Chris to return to his own brothers. But he…he wouldn't leave these two behind this time.

Nor ever again.


End file.
